The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex, botanically known as Ilex vomitoria, commercially known as dwarf yaupon holly and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HOGY’.
The new Ilex is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Ilex vomitoria ‘Nana’, not patented. The new Ilex plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the spring of 1992 from within a population of plants of ‘Nana’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Seneca, S.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by semi-hardwood and hardwood stem cuttings in Seneca, S.C. since November, 1992 has shown that the unique features of this new Ilex plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.